Letters
by goodgollymolly
Summary: Kurt, Burt, and Blaine write letters to leave at Kurt's mom's grave telling her about their lives and what's going on with them. It's sappy because I was in that sort of mood. It's set after "Conversations About God" but can be read alone.


A/N: This is a little bit different. These are letters from Kurt, Burt, and Blaine to Kurt's mom. This takes place after my story "Conversations About God", but can be read alone pretty easily. I think I'm going to try and post one funny fic and one serious fic a day for awhile, as long as I have inspiration! I would like to add that you guys who are reading my stuff rule! I still can't believe there are so many of you! It seems so weird to me that you'd take the time to read what I've written, much less review it like a couple of you have. You're the best! I always appreciate any reviews/comments/suggestions, so feel free to leave some. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unfortunately. :(

* * *

><p>Dear Mom,<p>

It's been ten years since you died. I can't believe how fast time has slipped away, but at the same time it's seems like it's been forever since that last hug I ever got from you. If I had known that, I would have tried to memorize everything about you. Sometimes I worry that I'm forgetting you now, since it's been so long, but then there are days where I find something packed in a box that still smells like you. You always smelled like sugar cookies and roses. The other day I found dad and your wedding quilt, and it still smelled exactly like you. I sat wrapped in that quilt for hours; just trying to pretend it was you hugging me, until Blaine discovered me. I think you'd really like him.

Speaking of Blaine, I know I've told you in my letters before, but I'm gay mom. Dad said that you both figured that out when I was little, so I'm hoping it's not a huge shock. Blaine is amazing. We can talk for hours on end, or stay silent and just enjoy each other's company (although it's hard for me to stay quiet for longJ). I honestly love him. I know I'm young, and that it probably won't last, but he's perfect. I can't imagine being without him. I know you and dad were high school sweethearts, so you might understand how I feel, I know dad is still a little guarded around him, but I know he likes him too, in his own little way.

I miss you so much mom, I wish you would have been here to see me grow up. It's so unfair that you got taken from dad and me. I needed you! I still love you so much, and I wish you could be here to see Blaine too. I know I'm talking a lot about him, but he's so amazing. Even dad says you would have loved him. I guess I'll have to settle for that, since I'll never know for sure.

You know how people say that you get over things like people dying in time? I don't think they do. I think that you just learn how to deal with the pain better. I still hope that someday I'll wake up and find that you dying was a dream. But I know it won't happen. I just miss you so much. I'll never be able to forget you.

Love you Mom,

Your Sunshine.

* * *

><p>Dear Emily,<p>

I still can't believe it's been ten years since you've died. You've missed out on so much, and I can't even begin to tell you how much I miss you. I miss rolling over in the morning and seeing you already up, smiling back at me. I know I have Carole now, but you just can't replace your first love. As much as I love Carole, you set a very high bar in the wife department. I miss the way we used to dance together, watching Kurt sit on the couch clapping to the beat-and even singing sometimes.

Speaking of Kurt singing, he is amazing! I don't know where he got it from (definitely not me), but he can sing like an angel. He's the best in this little glee club he's in. I couldn't believe the first time I heard him really sing. It may have been a girls' song, but he put so much into it. It's so unfair that you'll never get to see him perform. He shines so much; I can't believe that he's mine. Ours. I still can't believe that the little baby we brought home from the hospital has grown into such a brave, kind young man.

Kurt is so brave in everything he does. He can stare down the bullies at school, even after they've tormented him so much. But I can't believe how mean they get. He can't help that he's gay. They think they can beat it out of him, but each time they do that, he gets a little braver, with a little more of that glint in his eye. It's the same one you used to give me when I would say that Kurt didn't need dolls, or a tea set, or dress up clothes. He did inherit my stubbornness though, so that always makes it easier to believe that someone so amazing could be related to me at all.

Speaking of Kurt, he has a boyfriend now. I'm trying my best to be nice to him, but I have told him about my gun collection. And I may have lied about being a Navy SEAL, but that's beside the point. You should see Kurt light up when he's with Blaine. The kid is actually a nice guy, but I'm still not too sure about him. You see, he led Kurt on for a little while. That made me angry because our kid doesn't deserve that after all he's been through. But I guess he came around. I can't see how he'd ever be able to find anyone better than our Kurt. He's good for him. I'm more of a fan of him now-you should have seen him today with Kurt. He just sat and held him while Kurt told him about you. He didn't judge, he was just there for Kurt. I think they might be in love. Kurt told me they were, but I thought it was a puppy dog thing. Now it seems like it may actually be the real deal.

I know I already told you about Carole when I visited you before our wedding. She really is amazing. For the first time since you died, I feel like I have a complete family. Nothing against Kurt, but the two of us weren't exactly…functional. I have a stepson now too, his name is Finn. He's a lot more like me than Kurt; he likes football and stuff like that. He doesn't have the same flair as Kurt though. I don't think anyone does.

I still miss you like crazy. The other day Kurt found a box with our wedding quilt in it. It still smelled like you. You always smelled like cookies and flowers, and that quilt brought back so many memories. I can't believe it's been ten years since I actually got to experience you. It's been so long.

Love you forever,

Burt

* * *

><p>Dear Mrs. Hummel,<p>

My name is Blaine. I'm Kurt's boyfriend, which I really hope you'd be okay with. I'm not talking about the whole gay thing; I mean the whole "Kurt has a boyfriend" thing. Burt has threatened to do away with a couple body parts of mine a few too many times, so I'm hoping you'd be the voice of reason. I'm sorry if that last thing was super tasteless, but I've never written a letter to a dead person, much less a dead person I've never met. It was my idea to write these letters though. I thought it would be cathartic for Kurt and Burt (by the way, I love the rhyming names; Kurt told me they were your idea). Kurt still misses you a lot. I know that this would embarrass him if he ever saw it-but he spent an hour crying on the couch today with me holding him. Kurt's so strong, so it was weird. Usually he's the one who has to comfort me (I have less than stellar parents). He's amazing, it's so sad that you didn't get to watch him grow into such a fantastic young man.

I wanted to tell you that I love your son. He's the best person that I have ever met. I've only known him for about nine months now, and I can't imagine life without him. I know it sounds silly since we've only been dating for five months now, but I think I'm going to marry him someday. I would never intentionally hurt him-I accidentally did a couple of times because I'm such a dummy when it comes to romance, but I can honestly say that I can't imagine me without him. He's funny, gorgeous, and generally fabulous. I love him.

I wish I could've met you. From what Kurt describes you as, you seem like a female version of Kurt. You would have been able to see what an awesome kid he is too.

Yours Truly,

Blaine Anderson


End file.
